Jerry Jacks (Sebastian Roché)
Irina (lovers) Kelly Lee (ONS) Alexis Davis (lovers) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Josslyn Jacks (via Jax) | cousins = | relatives = |color = #000066 |color text = white | species = }} Jerard Aloysius "Jerry" Jacks is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. Jerry was first portrayed by actor Julian Stone from 1998 to 1999, then by Sebastian Roche from 2007 to 2010. Jerry returned to GH in August 2012, on a recurring status, but was presumed deceased the next month following an explosion over the harbor. He later appears from December 2012 to December 2013 and then returned in October 2014. Storylines |-|1998-2008= Jerry initially came to Port Charles to meet his brother Jasper Jacks' fiancée Brenda Barrett. He was first seen in Jax's penthouse engaged in a fistfight with his brother; that's how they worked out their arguments. He had never really stayed in one place too long before coming to Port Charles, and he never really believed in love. But when he came to Port Charles and met Bobbie Spencer, he fell in love for the first time in his life and decided to stay in town. In 1999, after Jerry nearly died in a car crash, he and Bobbie planned to marry. He promised her that his criminal activities were behind him. However, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan found out that he was laundering money and Jax frantically tried to save his brother from being arrested. Jerry, however, was arrested in the middle of his wedding to Bobbie. Jax posted bail and Jerry skipped town. Jerry returned to Port Charles in 2007, but no one knew who he was at first. That is because he had plastic surgery to alter the appearance of his face. He was calling himself James Craig and he and a team of masked gunmen took the Metro Court Hotel hostage in an effort steal a briefcase from the vault. His plan went awry when Sam McCall activated the silent alarm, which put the vault on lock down with Maxie Jones and one of the gunmen, called Number 3 (later to be revealed as Cooper Barrett), locked inside for twelve hours. The alarm also notified the PCPD. James Craig tormented his hostages during this time, especially Bobbie's daughter Carly Corinthos. He also shot Robin Scorpio to show that he was serious. He refused to allow Robin to be evacuated, and instead forced medical intern Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and nursing school dropout Carly to perform crude surgery on her to save her life with the assistance of Dr. Patrick Drake giving instructions over the phone. Dr. Alan Quartermaine also suffered multiple heart attacks during the hostage crisis, and Craig refused any help for him. Alan later died at the hospital from his heart attacks. Craig had the lobby where he was keeping the hostages rigged with explosives. Sam was able to escape and tell the police about the explosives. In the end, Craig managed to escape after Diane Miller came into Port Charles. Shortly later, he showed up at Wyndemere and injected Nikolas Cassadine with a neurotoxin that would kill him if a counter agent wasn't administered daily. He wanted Nikolas to create a new identity for him. He forced him to break up with Emily and pretend he was dating Robin. He had forced Robin to break up with Patrick. During this time, Jerry was using the alias James Brosnan, under which he had many encounters with Alexis Davis, who was unaware of his connection to the hostage crisis. Jerry's identity was revealed when he went to Jax and Carly's wedding and watched from afar. His mother, Jane Jacks, saw him and recognized him, even though his face had been completely altered. Claudia Zacchara put a hit out on Sonny and initially asked Jerry to do the job. When Jerry refused, she got Dr. Ian Devlin to do it. The hit went wrong and Michael Corinthos ended up being the one shot, and subsequently put into a coma. After Claudia married Sonny, Jerry sent Claudia a DVD telling her that there were several other DVDs hidden throughout Sonny's house, detailing her hit on Sonny. Claudia scrambled to collect the DVDs before Sonny found them. Kate Howard, however, found one of the DVDs, thus finding out what Claudia had done. |-|2010-13= In 2010, Jerry returned, this time working for The Balkan. Siobhan McKenna had been forced into working for The Balkan, as he had her sister Megan held hostage in Ireland. Siobhan had a meeting with Jerry on the docks. Jerry received a call from The Balkan, saying he was disappointed in him. A hitman then shot Jerry in front of Siobhan and he fell into the harbor. He was presumed dead because his body was never found. In mid 2012, Jerry resurfaces when he met with Dr. Ewen Keenan. Although his full motivations are unknown, Jerry has manipulated Ewen with the threat that if he refuses to cooperate, Jerry will reveal his secret to Elizabeth Webber, whom Ewen is in love with. In exchange for keeping the secret, Ewen has agreed to work for Jerry, a job he clearly despises. During this time, it is also revealed that Jerry is ill and appears to be slowly dying. He also tricked Todd Manning into broadcasting about the pathogen crises. Therefore, interrupting their shows in Port Charles. The kidnapping of Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake was organized by Jerry under Cesar Faison's orders. Jerry ordered Dr. Ewen Keenan to have Robin placed in a special wing at Ferncliff where she was "treated" with electroshock therapy. Robin was first seen alive on March 26, 2012. Later, Jerry had Ewen move Robin to an institution in Switzerland. This nefarious plan is later explained in more detail after Jerry's disappearance on September 12th. The purpose for moving her there is because Robin's mother, Anna Devane, was close to finding her at Ferncliff. Faison is masquerading as Duke Lavery, and has Robin at the Switzerland institution because Faison believes that he can "reunite" Anna with Robin. This reuniting of mother and daughter will propel Anna to Faison (still as Duke though) On August 12, 2012 Alexis Davis was lured to Wyndemere Castle by Jerry who posed as a gardener in a phone call saying that there had been an intruder. On August 13, Alexis was shown in the opening of the show being injected with an unknown substance before three escapees from Ferncliff came to Wyndemere right where Helena Cassadine was at. Jerry's niece Josslyn was kidnapped from her home by Dr. Ewen Keenan on behalf of Jerry on August 12, 2012. Like Alexis, Josslyn was seen being injected with an unknown substance. This substance is said to be the anti-toxin to the hydrochemical disease that Jerry has instructed his men to put in the water. Jerry is seen on television screens all across the city telling the residents of Port Charles that they have been infected with a disease that has been given to them via the city water supply. The most wealthy people in Port Charles agree to pay Jerry a ransom for the cure to the disease. The city is locked down and people cannot go out or into the city. After a shootout at the harbor on a boat, Jerry is presumed dead after an explosion of gasoline or some fuel tanks were shot at. The doctors at GH have synthesized the antidote and have spread the antidote to the general public. The scare is over. The infecting the city with an incurable disease plan is believed to be Jerry's doing with the help of Joe Scully, Jr. The faking of the death and subsequent kidnapping of Robin is Faison's doing with an unknown correlation between Faison and Jerry. Jerry resurfaces in December 2012 when Dr. Lisa Obrecht whisks Robin Scorpio-Drake away from the Swiss mental institution where she had been held hostage by Cesar Faison. Not wanting Robin to be found, she leaves her with Jerry. In October 2013, Jerry appears again when Luke Spencer tries to find a cure for his radiation posioning. Luke goes back to the Cassadine Lab where he rescued his daughter Lulu and sees Jerry walking in. Jerry and Luke talk about what Jerry has been doing and Jerry orders Luke to be taken away. When Robin finds the cure Tracy forces Jerry to give it to Luke. Luke and Tracy then return the Port Charles. Jerry holds Robert and Anna in the lab on Cassadine Island while forcing Robin to return to Port Charles staying hidden until she creates another dose of the cure. He tells her that if she is seen one of her parents will be killed. Robert and Anna turn the tables and capture Jerry. They bring him to Port Charles and handcuff in Luke's room at the metro court while they head off to rescue Robin. When Bobbie stops by to see Luke, Jerry tricks her into freeing him and then takes her hostage, forcing Luke to give him the cure. Luke forces Jerry to release Bobbie and the two men fall over the balcony during a struggle. Jerry barely survives the fall and Julian Jerome helps Jerry escape, telling Jerry he owes him one if he survives. Days after that, Nathan West comes into Port Charles from New York City. |-|2014-15= Jerry has Luke's phone and he meets up with Tracy in Amsterdam. He tells Tracy she can have Luke back in exchange for ELQ. Jerry is later revealed to be working with Helena Cassadine and revealed to have blackmailed Sonny Corinthos into killing A.J. Quartermaine as Jerry took A.J.'s name under his alias. When Tracy can't get Ned to give up his shares to save Luke, Jerry tries to threaten Ned's daughter, Brook Lynn, but ultimately accepts the 15% and sends his associate to get them for him. However, Jerry deceives Tracy, and instead delivers Larry Ashton, Ned's father which made Michael upset and mad about that. Crimes Committed |-|1990s-2010= *Accepted money from the mob to start J and J Jacks of Alaska *A series of illegal activities including bombing, stealing, and assault *Money laundering for the mob *Various espionage and criminal activity 1999-2007 *Held hostages during Metro Court robbery 2007 *Shot Robin Scorpio and critically injured her 2007 *Shot Max Giambetti in the shoulder 2007 *Blew up the Metro Court lobby with explosives while hostages were still inside 2007 *Posioned Nikolas Cassadine with a toxin that required a counter agent every 24 hours 2007 *Blackmailed Emily Quartermaine into signing documents implicating her of Treason 2007 *Blackmailed Sam McCall to sleep with Trevor Lansing for information 2007 *Fabricated evidence to exonerate Jason Morgan of murder charges 2007 *Ordered the murder of Stan Johnson by Franco 2008 *Operated in a drug importing scheme with Claudia Zacchara and Ian Devlin 2008 *Conspired with Claudia Zacchara and Ian Devlin to kill Sonny Corinthos 2008 *Accomplice to the shooting of Michael Corinthos 2008 *Stabbed Claudia Zacchara 2008 *Held Johnny Zacchara at gunpoint 2008 *Assaulted Matt Hunter 2008 *Arson; set fire to the Emily Quartermaine Free Clinic 2008 *Kidnapped and drugged Sam McCall 2008 *Kidnapped Sam McCall 2009 *Shot two men while in Mexico 2009 *Set Sam up to be raped 2009 *Tried to kill Jason Morgan 2009 *Was hired to kidnap Kristina Davis and Michael Corinthos 2009 *Left Jason for dead 2009 *Shot a morgue attendant 2010 *Held Carly at gunpoint 2010 |-|2012-14= *Conspiracy; Helped Cesar Faison, Ewen Keenan, and Liesl Obrecht to kidnap Robin Scorpio-Drake and hold her hostage against her will 2012 *Caused an explosion in the hospital lab with help from Ewen Keenan 2012 *Faked the death of Robin Scorpio with the help from Ewen Keenan 2012 *Ordered Ewen Keenan to keep Robin Scorpio against her will at Ferncliff and then to send her off to a clinic in Switzerland 2012 *Chloroformed Alexis Davis and injected her with an unknown substance which was later revealed to be an inoculation 2012 *Ordered Ewen Keenan to kidnap his niece, Josslyn Jacks and then injected her with an unknown substance which was later revealed to be an inoculation 2012 *Poisoned the Port Charles water supply with a deadly toxin with the help of Joe Scully Jr. and demanded money in exchange for the counter agent 2012 *Knocked out Shawn Butler 2012 *Extorted $8 million in exchange for the counteragent to the deadly virus placed in the Port Charles water supply 2012 *Kidnapped Alexis Davis and held her at gunpoint 2012 *Tried to shoot his brother, Jax in a struggle for the gun 2012 *Shot Johnny Zacchara in the chest during the struggle with the gun 2012 *Rigged a briefcase containing the counter agent to the toxin with a bomb 2012 *Fired gunshots at Sonny Corinthos 2012 *Had Dr. Liesl Obrecht transport Robin Scorpio-Drake and held Robin captive at Cassadine Island 18, 2012 *Chloroformed Laura Baldwin and tied her up Aug 2013 *Held Luke Spencer hostage on Cassadine Island 2013 *Locked Anna Devane and Robert Scropio in the lab at Cassadine Island 2013 *Threatened to kill both Anna and Robert if Robin reveals her self to anyone in Port Charles 2013 *Held Bobbie Spencer hostage and threatened to kill her 2013 *Tried to kill Luke Spencer during a struggle 2013 *Conspiracy; Helped Cesar Faison blackmail Sonny Corinthos into killing A.J. Quartermaine 4, 2014; revealed Oct 2014 *Theft, stole Luke's (or possibly Fluke's) phone 2014 *Extortion; ordered Tracy to give up her ELQ voting stock shares in exchange for Luke (he gave her Larry Ashton instead of the real Luke) 2014 *Had Larry Ashton stuffed inside a bag which was left outside of Quartermaine Mansion 2014 *Threatened to harm Brook Lynn Ashton if Ned Ashton didn't give up his shares of ELQ 2014 Health and Vitals *Nearly died in a car accident 1999 *Shot by a hitman hired by Theo Hoffman 2010 *Radiation poisoning 2012 *Slapped by Alexis Davis 2012 *Held at gunpoint by Jason Morgan 2012 *Almost got shot by his brother, Jax during a struggle for the gun 2012 *Shot in the hand by Sonny Corinthos 2012 *Presumed dead after being caught in an explosion over the harbor 2012 *Shot in the shoulder by Tracy Quartermaine 2013 *Shot in the leg by Robert Scorpio 2013 *Held at gunpoint by Robert 2013 *Handcuffed to a bed at a hotel suite and hold there against his will by Anna, Robert, and Luke until he was freed by Bobbie 2013 *Fell off the Metro Court Hotel balcony after struggling with Luke Spencer 2013 References Category:The Balkan's mob family Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Characters Category:Jacks family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Jerome mob family Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:Scully mob family Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:Zacchara mob family Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s